Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's
Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's, known as '''FMSaF '''for short, is a FNaF fan game by Butterflyunicorn. As the title implies, it is a crossover. Story Our main character, a young man with the fitting name of Cuross Over, wakes up to find himself what appears to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, if it had stayed open and if the animatronics were all characters he liked. According to an unknown creature named the Fanda, they have merged a parallel version of the FNaF universe, where nothing went horribly wrong, with some of his favorite games. The newly created animatronic fusions are hostile, and are trying to kill him. The Fanda has given him a task; survive five nights at this new Freddy's, and they'll free Cuross Over and the animatronic fusions. Do you have what it takes to survive Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's? Game Mechanics Magic The equivalent of power in this game. It starts at 100%, and fending off animatronics will drain it a bit. Crystal Ball At the beginning of every night, the Fanda will use this ball to talk to you, serving as a Phone Guy. Barrier This functions like the doors from the first game, but it blocks both sides instead of just one. Eye of Seeing These serve as cameras, allowing you to look at other animatronics all over the map. Brighten Works as a combination of the lights from the first game and the flashlight from the second game. Ultima Can send all animatronics to their starting points. However, this drains a lot of magic and can only be used once a night. Animatronics Furret Fazlong Furret Fazlong resembles, well, Furret, but the upper half of their body looks normal, and the bottom half has Freddy's colors and is mechanical. They wear Freddy's hat and bowtie, and strangely enough, a sentret hand puppet. They first activate on Night 3. Behavior Two times a night, Furret will begin doing a little puppet show, with is signaled by a music box version of the Pokemon Gold and Silver battle theme playing. If you wait too long to watch the puppet show, Furret will run down the hallway. Missing the first puppet show will allow you to block Furret with Barrier, but missing the second one will mean they can only be stopped with Ultima. Kirbun Kirbun, of course, resembles their normal self, but while the upper half of their body looks completely normal, the bottom half has Bonnie's colors and is mechanical. They wear Bonnie's bowtie, but have a trumpet instead of Bonnie's guitar. They first activate on Night 1. Behavior Occassionally, Kirbun will steal Furret's sentret hand puppet, and will begin repeatedly slamming a door as the sentret puppet plays Kirbun's trumpet. If the Brighten spell isn't used to detract Kirby, Kirby will get bored and attack the player. Catta Kitten Catta Kitten resembles the Minecraft cats, but the front half of their body has Chica's colors and is mechanical. They wear a white collar with a tag that reads "OWO," as well as a tray with what appears to be a kitten on it. They first activate on Night 2. Behavior Catta acts like the animatronics from the first game, closely approaching the office while you have to block them with Barrier. However, Catta is sneaky, and once they leave Litter Cove, they cannot be seen with the Eye of Seeing unless Brighten is used. Make sure to use the Barrier before Catta reaches the office, as once they do, they'll attack you. SHP (Sentret Hand Puppet) SHP doesn't resemble any FNaF 1 animatronics, with them instead just looking like a sentret hand puppet which wears a tophat. They first activate on Night 1. Behavior Sometimes, after Kirbun steals Furret's hand puppet or if you watch one of Furret's puppet shows, SHP will detach from Furret and act as it's own animatronic. They don't actually attack the player, but they will play the Pokemon low health beep until they return to Furret, agitating other animatronics. The Ocelot The Ocelot resembles a Minecraft ocelot, but the front half of their body as Foxy's colors and is mechanical. They don't wear any accessories, but the front half of their body has many rips in it and appears to be unfinished. They first activate on Night 1. Behavior Under normal circumstances, the Ocelot never activates, however if SHP activates, the Ocelot has a chance of becoming agitated and activated. They will dart through the cameras quickly, and if the Barrier isn't used in time, the Ocelot will reach your office and attack you. Fanda Fanda is the only character that doesn't resemble a non-FNaF character. They resemble Freddy Fazbear, but made entirely out of ancient stone that's covered in runes and hieroglyphs. They have a blue flower where their nose should be, and have two large holes for eyes with blue flowers inside them acting as pupils. They first activate on Night 5. Behavior Sometimes, you may find glitchy objects while looking through locations with the Eye of Seeing. Use the Brighten spell to change these items or normal. Otherwise, you will summon Fanda into your office, who will attack you, crash your game, and delete your save data. Locations The Office Where you spend most of the game! Looks pretty similar to the office from the first game, but cleaner with prettier colors. The "Celebrate!" poster has been replaced with a poster of Catta and the Ocelot, and now says "Caturday Night!" on it, and the cupcake is now a crystal ball that Fanda uses to communicate with you. Show Stage Looks like the Show Stage from FNaF 1, but a lot fancier, and there is an exit door that Kirbun messes with sometimes. Furret, Kirbun, and SHP start here. Litter Cove (Outside) A stage covered by curtains with a leopard print pattern. A Minecraft sign reading "Welcome!" sits outside the curtains, but the text sometimes changes to "WHAT'S THIS?!" Litter Cove (Inside) A dark stage with a cat bed in the corner where the Ocelot rests. Catta and the Ocelot start here. Party Room A large room with many tables. On these tables, there are plates with food items from various video games on them. Kitchen Unlike FNaF 1, you can see into here! It's a large kitchen with an oven, some cupboards, and a table with a cutting board painted to look like an oujia board on it. West Hall One of the two hallways that leads into your office. Furret and the Ocelot will attack you from this hall. East Hall One of the two hallways that leads into your office. Only Catta will attack you from this hall. Ball Calls Ball Calls are the replacements for Phone Calls. During these, Fanda will contact you through the Crystal Ball and will give you advise in an increasingly passive-aggressive manner. Night 1 "Hello? Hellooooooo? Welcome to your new Summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Ha, just kidding. This little dimension is one of the alternate versions of your timeline, I believe the 300th? I've merged this timeline with a few others, and may or may not have created angry animatronic fusions out for your soul. If you're desperate to live, like most humans, I've given you a few magic spells. There's Barrier, Eye of Seeing, Brighten, and Ultima. Barrier can be used to seal off the hallways, so the fusions don't attack you, Eye of Seeing will allows you to look through locations like a camera, Brighten can be used to illuminate places, and Ultima resets the fusions. The only animatronics you really have to worry about are the Kirby-Bonnie fusion and the sentret hand puppet, I still haven't given them names. Make sure to spy on the Show Stage to see if Kirby is messing around, and if he is, use Brighten to distract him. The sentret hand puppet will likely get free, however, and there's nothing you can do about that. Alrighty, farewell." Night 2 "Looks like you survived to your second night. Oh well, not much of an accomplishment. I thought I'd now tell you about the cat siblings, Catta, the cat-Chica fusion, and the Ocelot, the ocelot-Foxy fusion. I couldn't come up with a name for the Ocelot, which is why he's called that. Catta is boring, and moves like normal animatronics, so I put a spell on her so she's invisible unless you use Brighten. If you can't find her anywhere, you're already dead, so just use the Barrier before once she's too close for comfort. If you want, I guess you can check for when the sign changes, but that isn't a guarantee. The Ocelot is lazy, he never moves unless that sentret puppet bothers him. Once he's bothered, he'll run to your office. You can try using the Barrier before he gets there, but he's so fast that it's unlikely it'll even matter. Alrighty, farewell." Night 3 "I'm surprised to see you haven't died. It's almost annoying, but oh well. Furret Fazlong, the furret-Freddy fusion, activates tonight. Furret will sometimes put on puppet shows, and if you don't watch enough of it as soon as you hear the music, he'll try to attack you. If you miss one, I'll recon you'll be able to block him with your barrier, but if you don't, you're toast. I've also heard rumors of him having a shiny version somewhere, but that's unconfirmed. Oh, who am I kidding? I made these animaronics, of course I'd know whether or not the shiny's real. Alrighty, bye." Night 4 "Why aren't you dead by now? I thought you'd have died at Night 3. There's not much for me to say, but I guess I'll tell you more random fact. So first of all, you can call me Fanda. It's a combination of fan and panda, I think it's pretty clever. And, I came up with a name for the Kirby-Bonnie fusion! I've begun calling them Kirbun. I still have no name for the hand puppet, so I guess you can call them SHP. Bye." Night 5 (Note: Night 5 and the Custom Night ball calls go on the whole night, until you mute the call.) "LLEWERAFYTHGIRLALLEWERAFYTHGIRLALLEWERAFYTHGIRLALLEWERAFYTHGIRLALLEWERAFYTHGIRLALLEWERAFYTHGIRLA--" Custom Night "OWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWUOWOUWU--" Extras After beating all the nights, this option appears on the opening screen. Custom Night Just like it is in the first FNaF game. You can mess with the AI of every animatronic besides Fanda. However, some inputs have special effects. 5/1/3/20/19 Causes the player to be jumpscared by Fanda. 4/2/0/6/9 Makes easter eggs have a 100% chance of appearing, even if they require some sort of special circumstance to unlock. Jumpscares Pretty self explanatory. This plays the animatronic's jumpscares. Furret Furret spins into the players face before using Sucker Punch on the player, causing the screen to crack. Their jumpscare screech is a pitched up and distorted version of Furret's Gen 6 cry. Kirbun Kirbun throws SHP onto the player, who uses Scratch on the player, creating a dent on the screen. Their jumpscare screech is a pitched up version of Sentret's Gen 6 cry. Catta Catta leaps onto the player, and begins scratching them repeatedly. Their jumpscare screech is a distorted and pitched down version of the cat sound from Minecraft. The Ocelot The Ocelot speeds at the player rapidly, causing the screen to "fall down" as if it were a camera. They don't have a jumpscare screech, but during the jumpscare a music box version of Cat from Minecraft plays. Fanda Like Golden Freddy's jumpscare from FNaF 1, it shows nothing but a still image of Fanda's face. However, blue flowers can be seen slowly covering the screen. Their jumpscare screech is just static. Easter Eggs and References References *Kirbun's maneuver where they open and close a door as SHP plays the trumpet is likely a reference to the "When Mom Isn't Home" meme. *There are multiple references to the "OwO, UwU" meme through out the game. **The tag on Catta's collar simply reads "OWO." **The ball call for the Custom Night is simply a robot voice repeating "OWOUWU" the whole night. *The "Caturday Night!" poster is likely a reference to the song "Saturday Night." Easter Eggs *Sometimes, a shiny furret wearing a red hat and bowtie can be seen emerging from the exit in the Show Stage, and quickly going back in. This furret is referred to as "Sparkly" by the creator, so it is very likely they are a reference to the "Sparky the Dog" rumors. *If you reach 3% magic, looking at the Show Stage will show all the animatronics, besides for Fanda and Sparkly, dancing with simplified versions of themselves as dance music plays. During the setting 4/2/0/6/9, this happens all night regardless of how much magic you have. *Sometimes, the "Caturday Night!" poster in the Office will change into a poster of Sparkly, with half of their body covered in gold paint. This is a reference to Golden Freddy's poster in FNaF 1. *Clicking on the nose of Catta on the "Caturday Night!" poster will create a honking nose. This is a reference to honking Freddy's nose in the FNaF games. *Sometimes, the sign outside of Litter Cove will change to "WHAT'S THIS?!" when Catta has left the cove. *If you type "RAPPER SPARKLY" on the oujia cuttingboard in the kitchen, Sparkly will appear, say "UwU" in a robot voice, and leave. Category:Games